


Low Blow

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But dear lord, Hanzo is so done with his cowboyfriend, He loves him, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, tbh this is just a short funny little piece, unfortunate nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Hanzo learns about a nickname that McCree has for his...little buddies.





	Low Blow

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd end up writing another McHanzo fic, but here I am. XP
> 
> Awhile back, [NeverBeenSane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenSane) and I were talking about how McCree would probably call his ribs his McRibs and well...it led to another conversation. It got kinda forgotten, but I was thinking about it the other day and so, this was born.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if there are any mistakes.

“Anyone got eyes on McCree? I think his comm is off.”

Hanzo appeared calm as he looked around from his vantage point, but inside, he was worried about what might have happened to McCree. He knew the gunslinger could take care of himself and it wasn’t uncommon for McCree to switch off his comm when he felt like there were too many voices talking for him to think properly, but the fact that he hadn’t responded in awhile worried Hanzo greatly.

And his worries only intensified when he spotted a familiar hat and a pop of red in the middle of a field of bodies.

“I see him.”

Hanzo moved first and thought second, heading towards McCree instantly. He was sure someone was telling him something, but that was all white noise as he raced towards his partner.

“McCree!” Hanzo called out. He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw McCree move slightly. He was still lying on the ground, but being alive was more than Hanzo could’ve asked for.

“McCree? Jesse?”

Hanzo knelt beside McCree. He lifted his head into his lap and removed his hat, brushing away strands of his hair before gently touching his cheeks.

“Hanzo?” McCree groaned. “Is that you?”

“Yes, Jesse, it’s me. I’m here,” answered Hanzo. “I’m here.”

McCree tried to give him a smile, but his brow was furrowed in pain. He let out another groan, turning over and curling up into a fetal position.

“We need Mercy here now!” Hanzo quickly said. He looked down at McCree, heart beating wildly. “Something’s wrong with McCree.”

“I’m on my way.”

Hanzo tried to turn McCree over again, letting him rest his head in his lap once more. McCree let out another pained groan and clutched at his lower abdomen. Hanzo rested his hand over McCree’s, gently rubbing circles with his thumb, which slowly made the creases on his boyfriend’s forehead relax slightly. 

“Jesse, try to hold on and tell me what happened. What’s wrong?” Hanzo whispered. “What can I do to help?”

“My…” Jesse groaned again and Hanzo leaned forward, gently running his fingers through his hair to try and calm him. 

“Your what? What is it?”

“My McNuggets…”

Hanzo blinked. “What?”

The cowboy groaned and reached up to touch Hanzo’s cheek.

“My McNuggets,” he repeated. He looked deep into Hanzo’s eyes, conveying his pain as he struggled to explain what happened. “Last fella was a dirty fighter. Kicked me where the sun don’t shine before I could get ‘im. It hurts so bad, darlin’. Everything hurts. I ain’t gonna make it-Woah!”

McCree floundered about on the ground before sitting up to see Hanzo’s back growing smaller in the distance. It took him a moment to realize that Hanzo had shoved him off his lap as he scrambled to get up.

“Hanzo, honey!” McCree called out, trying to get him to stop. “Come back! I’m in pain!”

“Never talk to me again,” said Hanzo, without looking back.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry!” McCree continued to beg. “Hanzo!”

At that moment, Mercy arrived, floating next to the archer. She looked over at where McCree was still sitting on the ground and up to Hanzo, who was still walking away with a stern expression on his face. She arched in eyebrow in confusion as she looked between the two lovers.

“What happened?” she asked Hanzo. “What’s wrong with McCree?”

“He’s fine.”

“But you said-”

“He’s fine,” Hanzo grunted. “Just leave him.”

Understanding that Hanzo had nothing more to say and that this was clearly none of her business, Mercy let the archer continue to go. She figured it was best for her to head to some place where she was actually needed and gave one last glance towards McCree. The cowboy hadn’t moved, but was staring at his lover’s back with an apologetic expression.

“Hanzo, come back! I’m sorry!” cried McCree. “I thought it was funny! Please talk to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
